The Last Night
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: A songfic about Sasuke and Sakura. READ AUTHORS NOTES AT TOP AND BOTTOM. IMPORTANT.
1. End?

_**The Last Night**_

_**Me: Hey, this is a songfic. My FIRST one so… *hopefully* enjoy! The song is The last Night by Skillet. DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Sasuke: Breezy-chan does not own Naruto or the song.**_

_**Me: Now again, enjoy!**_

_**XxXxX**_

Sasuke heard a knock on the door and got up from his comfortable bed and trudged down the hallway and to the door. He slowly unlocked it and then opened it to see…

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
__You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Sakura. With tears in her eyes as she looked up and showed Sasuke her slit wrists. The tears now were flowing way more than before and Sasuke stared at her before grabbing her, and pushing her inside. Sakura looked at him with her mouth opened and said…

_I just came to say goodbye  
__Didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Sasuke looked at her, grabbed some bandages, and secured them on her wrists so that it would stop the bleeding a little…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

Sakura shook her head and looked away quickly before he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him with tears still flowing down off of her cheeks. His look bore into her eyes and saw what she wanted…

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

Sasuke looked up at the moon before finally looking back down at Sakura. She jumped off of the stool and ran over to him and…

_The last night you'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

She hugged him and he hugged her back. He took his hands and ran them through her hair as she just ever so slowly soaked his shirt.

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_**XxXxX**_

Yelling was heard from down the street from a neighboring house. Two parents were having a heated discussion with their only child…

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

She ran and ran down and fell down and cried in the middle of the park. Sasuke was strolling through the park and saw her and ran over…

_But they don't know you like I know you  
__They don't know you at all_

Sakura felt the presence of somebody near her and quickly looked up while trying to hide her tears and tear soaked shirt…

_So sick of when they say  
__It's just a phase you'll be okay_

He searched through her eyes and found her trying to hide herself from the world. He looked at her softly and then he hugged her gently this time…

_Your fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Tears soaked his favorite shirt again just like it did a few weeks ago when she came to him with slit wrist while saying goodbye…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

She looked away quickly again and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve but the redness only became worse as he made her look at him again…

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

And he would be. For as long as he lived…

_The last night you'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

He brought down her chin and she brought it into the crook of his neck and laid it down there as her crying started to slow a little…

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_**XxXxX**_

_The last night away from me_

Sasuke kept tossing and turning in his bed while not getting even a wink of sleep…

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

He quickly sat up and looked around the room while debating in his head what was wrong and why wouldn't it let him sleep…

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

He quickly remembered what was wrong. Sakura wasn't there. So he got dressed and rushed out the door…

_Tonight_

The moon shone brightly in the clear and starry sky that night as he weaved his way through traffic and lights and stop signs…

_Tonight_

He ran through a red light but luckily there wasn't a police man near by to see so Sasuke got away with it as he made his way for Sakura's house…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

He turned onto her street and drove incredibly fast as he heard loud things coming from her house as it neared…

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

He bust through the door to see Sakura lying on the floor and her parents nowhere to be seen in the house…

_The last night you'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

He ran over to her and got on his knees. Sasuke looked at her before bringing Sakura up, and holding her tightly…

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Sakura didn't move. Not even when he kissed her forehead. She remained silent and didn't even breath at all…

_I won't let you say goodbye  
__And I'll be your reason why_

He laid her down and gave her CPR before checking to see if she was breathing again…

_The last night away from me_

Sasuke felt tears run down his face as he kept giving her CPR to try and save her life…

_Away from me_

He would NOT let her die for he was an Uchiha. And Uchiha's NEVER let any of their loved one's die.

_**XxXxX**_

Sakura's eyes opened up wide but only to meet white.

Where was she?

_**XxXxX**_

_**Me: SO? I hope that it was good! I used ALL of the lyrics and it took me about… 45 mins. to do this so be happy. I hope that it was good. But the words fit really well with the lyrics. I was shocked! Oh, and there may be a sequel to this considering I just left you hanging. If you have ANY songs that you know would be good for a sequel, tell me. Because I may just do that song. REMEMBER THE THREE R'S!**_

_**Me & Sasuke & Sakura: READ REVIEW AND RATE!**_


	2. Part Two

**The Last Night**

**Part Two**

**Me: Heyo. It's me again. Yeah, that 'lil brat that's talking to you and won't shut the hell up. Anywho. HERE is the WELL anticipated second part to The Last Night. The song is Rebirthing by Skillet. I don't think that it was as good as the first but… I tried. DISCLAIMER!**

**Sakura: Hey, Breezy-chan does NOT own Naruto or the song!**

**Me: Okay then. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
__Screaming for you until my throat is numb_

Sakura's face was incredibly pale as she watched Sasuke from up above as he tried to sleep and think of her…

_I wanna break out  
__I need a way out_

She couldn't believe that after all of this time, after all of the months that she was up in heaven, he still wanted to be with her…

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
__The worst is the waiting_

She quickly turned away as if seeing any more would surely kill her. And it probably would too…

_In this world I'm suffocating_

Suddenly she was right next to him as he slept. She looked around in confusion but then to the man that lay before her unconscious…

_Fell your presence  
__Filling up my lungs with oxygen_

She could see -no- feel him breathing and never wanted it to stop. She tried to stroke his cheek but all that touched him was a wisp. So she just inhaled his scent instead…

_I take you in  
__I've died_

But then he was gone and Sakura was back in heaven. His scent still lingered, but only for a few seconds…

_Rebirthing now  
__I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me_

Sakura glanced at her hands as they slowly started to disappear from this entire existence…

_Breathe for the first time now  
__I came alive somehow_

She looked everywhere as Earth suddenly started to appear in front of her. She looked around and felt herself, breathing…

_Right now_

Everybody was there alive….

_Right now_

Ino looked up and gasped in surprise at the sight before her. Sakura was alive…

_**XxXxX**_

_I lie here lifeless  
__In this cocoon_

Sasuke was on his bed; awake. He was in pain for he smelled Sakura right before she left…

_Shredding my skin 'cause I'm ready to  
__I wanna break out_

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he touched it in surprise. He hasn't cried since the last day that Sakura was alive…

_I found a way out  
__I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

He slowly found himself getting up out of bed and trying to walk to the kitchen where he ended up falling down…

_The worst is the waiting  
__I'm suffocating_

Tears just kept sliding down his cheeks as he looked up to see something that he never expected to happen…

_Feel your presence  
__Filling up my lungs with oxygen_

He saw…

_I take you in_

_**XxXxX**_

_I've died  
__Rebirthing now_

Sakura looked up at the starry sky as it rained. Just like the night she died she remembered as she ran to Sasuke's house. Only it wasn't raining…

_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
__Breathe for the first time now_

She kept running all the way to his house while trying not to cry as the memories of how her parents killed her came rushing back…

_I came alive somehow  
__Rebirthing now_

She shook her head free of the thoughts of the past memories…

_I wanna live my life  
__Wanna give you everything_

She made it to his house and walked inside. Sakura looked around but couldn't find him anywhere so she looked in the last place; the kitchen…

_Breathe for the first time now  
__I came a live somehow_

_**XxXxX**_

He saw…

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
__Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

Sakura. He was so shocked and… happy…

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
__Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

Sasuke watched as she looked down at him with sorrow filled eyes. He tried getting up but stumbled a little bit before making it up…

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
__Tell me when this fear will end_

Sasuke could see that something was very wrong when he looked into her sorrow filled eyes. There was also fear in them as he drew nearer…

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
__Tell me when I'll feel alive_

He kept watching her as he pulled her in for a hug…

_Rebirthing now  
__I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me_

He hugged her so much and pulled her close as her tears fell down onto his bare chest. He was so happy to see her, but was she…?

_Breathe for the first time now  
__I came alive somehow_

_**XxXxX**_

Sakura wanted to hug him, but she pulled away from him and turned away…

_Rebirthing now  
__I wanna live my life wanna give you everything_

She saw Sasuke look at her with uncertain eyes as she spoke…

_Breathe for the first time now  
__I came alive somehow_

Sakura told him that somehow it didn't feel right…

_Right now_

Something was wrong about the whole thing…

_Right now_

But he didn't believe it and hugged her again before really looking at her and placing his lips on hers. Now she can truly say…

_I came alive somehow_

_**XxXxX**_

_**Me: Yeah, I didn't think that it was as good as the first, but I like it. If that counts since I made it… ANYWHO! REMEMBER THE THREE R'S!!**_

_**Me & Sasuke & Sakura: READ REVIEW AND RATE!!!**_

_**Me: AND DO THE POLL ON MEH PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Part Three

_**The Last Night**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Alternate ending**_

_Prison gates won't open up for m e  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

Sasuke stared up at the starry sky. His eyes were shinning with unshed tears. He wouldn't cry because he knew that that would mean that he was weak and Uchiha Sasuke was not weak Damnit.

_Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

His bedroom seemed to mock him. The cold and barren walls were laughing at him. He glanced over to the side of his bed to see nothing there. Just… blankets. It seemed cold and lonely. So very lonely.

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

He got up shakily and walked up over to his desk. There lay a picture of the only girl that ever really mattered in his whole entire world.

_**Sakura**_.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin'_

His eyes turned to narrow slits as he looked over the other things on his desk. He glared at them all before picking up a calculator and throwing it with so much force at the wall that it broke into three pieces.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

He picked up a box that a girl had given him and smashed it against the window. Chocolate got splattered against his wall as he threw thing after thing. Smashing each and every one of them into little pieces. All meant nothing.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me_

All that was left was the picture. Sasuke looked at it before he clutched it close to his heart. It would never be the same he chanted over and over again in his head. She was dead and would never come back. Never. Never…

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

He walked into the kitchen and looked around before his eyes fell upon the knife set that he had bought. He strode over, took a knife, and threatened himself to slash it across his neck.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

He screamed over and over again that he would kill himself if she didn't come back. If Sakura didn't come back. The knife inched closer and closer towards his neck before a gust of wind opened up the window and something smacked it down. He stared; wide eyed at the knife on the floor about fifteen feet away.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

The bustling people and cars buzzed by. Shouts and hollers met his ears only slightly. Most were drowned out by the cars that didn't seem to care that Sasuke was about to jump off of the eighteenth story of an apartment building.

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you_

He shouted up to the sky as the rain poured all around him. The firemen had arrived and were trying to gently coax him down. Nothing was working though as he ignored them all. Completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every movement.

_Hurry I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin'_

Then… he jumped.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

Every single moment that he had spent with Sakura, flashed before him. All the smiles, cries, laughs, lies. All of them. Nothing would ever be the same until after. A sick smile graced his lips as he awaited impact.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for meSay it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_**It's worth saving you**_ A voice whispered in his head. He turned from side to side and hit something cold and hard.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Sasuke woke up and noticed that he was on the ground in his bedroom.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for youHurry I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin'_

He looked around and gasped as his eyes fell upon the smashed glass and chocolates and letters and… the calculator.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

He stared at everything before getting up and running into the kitchen. He screamed as a sharp pain shot up his foot into his leg. He fell over and looked at what he had stepped on and noticed a small pool of blood collecting right next to a sharp knife.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

He looked around before looking to the window. It was still opened but the sudden wind wasn't there anymore. Nothing was making sense to him.

_**Nothing has to. You jut have to live - for me.**_

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

He wanted everything that had happened to not be a dream. He looked towards the knife before grabbing it and shoving it sharply to his neck but before it could pierce his skin, he noticed something on the floor that made his hand stop in it's tracks. The knife clattered loudly to the floor as his eyes stared at the tiny thing lying limp on the floor.

A cherry blossom.

_**XxXxX**_

_**Me: Yeah, okay Review please and then maybe I'll add another chapter to Forgotten Feelings.**_

_**Poll too!**_

_**Or else… -_-**_


End file.
